Ontario
The flag of was enacted by the Flag Act on May 21, 1965 in the Legislature of the Province of Ontario. The flag is a defaced , with the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's in the canton and the in the fly. In 1964, the federal government, after a long and acrimonious debate, replaced the with the current flag of Canada. This decision was unpopular among millions of Canadians. These included many Ontarians, particularly in rural areas that made up much of the political base of Premier ' . Robarts thus proposed that Ontario would have its own flag and that it would be a Red Ensign like the previous Canadian flag. While Robarts insisted that he supported the new national flag, he felt the Ensign was an important symbol that reflected Ontario's British heritage and the sacrifices made by Canadian troops under the Red Ensign. Proposals for a New Ontario Province Flag ON Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|ON Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 1" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 2" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 3" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 4.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 4" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 5.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 5" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 6.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 6" ON Flag Proposal Dan Switzer.png|ON Flag Proposal "Dan Switzer" ON Flag Proposal DeathPwnie.png|ON Flag Proposal "Death Pwnie" ON Flag Proposal Flag Freak.png|ON Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" ON Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|ON Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 1" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 2" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 3" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 4.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 4" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 5.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 4" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 6.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 6" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 7.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 7" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 8.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 8" ON Flag Proposal m4rcu5.jpg|ON Flag Proposal "m4rcu5" ON Flag Proposal PaulJames.png|ON Flag Proposal "PaulJames" ON Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|ON Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" ON Flag Proposal Sammy 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Sammy 1" ON Flag Proposal Sammy 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Sammy 2" ON Flag Proposal Sammy 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "Sammy 3" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 1" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 2" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 3" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 4.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 4" ON Flag Proposal Vexilo 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Vexilo 1" ON Flag Proposal Vexilo 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Vexilo 2" ON Flag Proposal Viceland.png|ON Flag Proposal "Viceland" ON Flag Proposal bob1324987134290.png|ON Flag Proposal "bob1324987134290" ON Flag Proposal MonkeyRonin 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "MonkeyRonin 1" ON Flag Proposal MonkeyRonin 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "MonkeyRonin 2" ON Flag Proposal MonkeyRonin 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "MonkeyRonin 3" OT Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|ON Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Ontario_rr.png|Ontario Flag Proposal by RileyRichard. 2014. Ontario_5e.png|Ontario Flag Proposal by 5thEye. 2014. Alan1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Krago1" Ont2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Krago2" flag-ont.jpg|ON Flag Proposal: BurlOak1 Category:Ontario Category:Canadian province Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History